


Flying Home

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brad's an angry boy, F/M, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Peter Parker, Soft Peter Parker, Spideychelle, The teacher knows whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby





	Flying Home

The summer trips ends as Peter Parker and Michelle Jones get on the flight back home. They sit next to each other and watch a movie--something depressing per Michelle’s request. Peter’s hand finds its way to her scalp immediately, his fingers gently scraping across it. He turns to her and gives a smile and a kiss on her knuckles. He sees her relax into his touch and smiles at him. 

Michelle’s wearing the broken necklace with pride as Brad Davis looks behind his seat. She flashes him the finger and regains her focus on the movie. 

“You okay?” She hears him ask her. 

“I should be asking you that.” She replies. 

“I’m alright,” he says and remains focused on her. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

“Peter,” she urges softly. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to own up to me.”

“I know,” he assures her. “Physically, I’m good.”

“But you’re not okay emotionally?” 

Peter doesn’t reply at first. “How do you know?”

“I’m very observant.” 

Peter lets out a chuckle. “That’s true.” He finds himself relaxing onto her shoulder with a sigh. 

“I wonder what your aunt will say.” She wonders. 

“I think she’ll know sooner or later,” he says. “I’ll invite you over one weekend and you two can meet there.”

Michelle looks down and giggles. “You’re more of a softie than I’d thought you would be. It’s cute.”

“Mmmhm.”

She places a kiss on his head and lays her head on top of his. “Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot.” 

“Mmmhm.” He snuggles closer to her and laced his hand with her free hand. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Parker.”

“No you won’t.” 

They remain in silence until someone clears their throat. 

“First, it was Ned and Betty, “ Mr. Dell says. “Now, it’s you and Parker. I knew it was bound to happen eventually. Keep those witches away, got it?”

She nods as the teacher goes back to his seat. She waits until he fully sits down before closing her eyes into a much needed sleep. 

***

A few hours later, Peter jerks awake and looks around. Michelle awakes soon after and silently checks on him by squeezing his index finger twice. He responds likewise. 

“It’s okay, go back to sleep.” She softly says. 

He nods and leans back onto her shoulder and waits for her to lean on top of his head. 

“G’night, Peanut Butter.” She jokes to him. 

“G’night, Jelly.” 


End file.
